User talk:Dalzay
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Revolutionary Boston Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Horizontal Rule and TOC Border colors Hey, I found your question in the archives on the Wikia community forum and I saw you didn't get a satisfactory answer. I had the same question, but I figured out how to accomplish it and so I thought I'd relay the info to you! Simply add the following code to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom: solid 1px #C6AA64; } .WikiaArticle .toc { background-color: transparent; border: 1px solid #C6AA64; } All you have to do is change the hex codes to the color you'd like them to be. If you have any questions simply reply here with them! :) --neochronomo 10:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, I havent logged into my wiki in ages so I didnt see your comment. Thank you, that's very helpful. Any chance you know how to change the color of boxes like the one above, and ones like the ones on the sides of the wiki as well? --Dalzay 17:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::For the boxes like the above, I believe this would be the code: :::.WikiaArticle pre { :::background-color: #FFFFD7; :::border: 1px solid #FFFFB3; :::} :::As for the boxes on the side, I can't figure it out right this second. If I do, I'll let you know though! --neochronomo 03:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC)